This invention relates to an emergency tool for automobiles, particularly to one having various uses in case of an accident of an automobile.
Automobiles are indispensable transporting tools for almost every one, and having a connecting device for a seat belt, which will be deformed in case of an accident so that the seat belt may not be able to be removed from the body of a driver. Then the driver has to wait someone to come to help remove the seat belt.
A known conventional knife for cutting a seat belt commonly has two handles and a knife placed between the two handles, only having one purpose of cutting a seat belt. Other tools such as a screwdriver or hammer may be very useful in case of an accident for a driver of an automobile.
The objective of the invention is to offer an emergency tool for automobiles provided with a screwdriver placed in a rear cap of the emergency tool, and it can be taken out for use by pulling rearward the rear cap and then rotated for 90xc2x0. Then an upper cover of the emergency tool can be screwed open with the screwdriver, without trouble of finding an extra screw.
The feature of the invention is a knife device fixed with a front end portion of the emergency tool for cutting a seat belt, a screwdriver set, and a hammer provided with another side of the knife for break a window glass of an automobile if needed in case of persons closed in an automobile in an accident.